Santalentin
by Elying-chan21
Summary: Sasuke sonrió y volteo a verla, el día especial era para celebrarlo con personas especiales a tu lado. Tanto Hinata como Sasuke ansiaban el próximo Santalentin. Para HanaMiu1 por el intercambio de San Valentín del grupo Irresistiblemente Naranja.


_Hola! _

_Traje un Os por el día de San Valentín. Es por el Intercambio de San Valentín del grupo Irresistiblemente Naranja._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la historia es mía._

* * *

**Santalentin**

* * *

Los dos cortos mechones de cabello negro azulado se movían con el soplar del viento, los grandes ojos perlas eran iluminados por la luz del Sol, en su infantil rostro una sonrisa se dibujó ante lo que veía, frente a ella un lago brillaba al igual que sus ojos a causa de la luz del Sol.

El murmullo del lago la relajaba, su mente estaba en blanco, estando ahí se había olvidado de los problemas que una pequeña niña de cuatro años no debería tener, sus manos estaban entrelazadas tras su espalda, su blanca piel contrastaba con su blusa negra de manga a juego con su pantalón del mismo color, ropa de entrenamiento, ropa que en ese mismo momento ondeaba con el viento.

—Hola—una voz la saludo exaltándola.

La niña volteo el rostro algo asustada, sus perlados ojos se encontraron con la sonrisa de un niño de su edad, los negros ojos del niño la miraban esperando una respuesta a la vez que intentaba reconocerla, el viento movía delicadamente el cabello del niño.

—Ho-Hola—Sabía quién era ese niño ¿Cómo no saberlo si era el niño al que todas las niñas perseguían?

— ¿Hinata? —dijo el niño a manera de pregunta. Hinata asintió. Sasuke se sentó en el césped con las piernas extendidas y sus manos en el suelo viendo el lago-Soy Uchiha Sasuke-dijo al ver que ella no había preguntado.

—Lo sé—fue todo lo que pudo decir, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas ¿Sasuke Uchiha sabía quién era ella? ¿Cómo?

Sasuke sonrió, esa niña le caía bien, en las clases de la academia ya la había visto, era la única que no lo perseguía todo el tiempo por todas partes. Desde poco más de que habían entrado a la academia había querido hablarle pero no había podido; en primera porque esas niñas locas no lo dejaban en paz y en segunda… porque le daba vergüenza.

Hinata se sentía cada vez más nerviosa ¿Qué se debía decir ahora? Paso saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás, Sasuke seguía mirando al frente, lentamente la Hyuga se iba alejando sin decir nada, lo mejor era irse antes de que su corazón explotara por el nerviosismo.

— ¿Te vas? —Sasuke volteo hacia ella al escuchar que se movía y pregunto decepcionado juntando ambas cejas.

Hinata paso saliva—Eto… yo…

—Quédate—Pidió el pelinegro con ojos brillantes aun desde su lugar.

Hinata asintió sin poder negarse de alguna forma, con pasos cortos avanzo hacia él lo que había retrocedido y se sentó a su lado en la misma posición que él.

—¿Qué…?—vacilante Hinata intento romper el silencio.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —Adivino la pregunta de la niña, Hinata bajo la cabeza pensando que había sido muy descortés el preguntar eso—Vine porque mi Otou-san y mi Oka-san se estaban llenando la cara de saliva y mi ni-san dijo que era un día especial y que quería ver a una niña. Estaba solo, te vi aquí y me acerque—termino de decir recordando que en su casa su madre y su padre no dejaban de besarse cada que podían, que día tan raro, generalmente nunca lo hacían.

—Mi Oka-san también dijo que era un día especial—comento Hinata con una voz que Sasuke apenas pudo alcanzar a escuchar.

—¿Sabes por qué? —pregunto Sasuke a la pequeña.

—Dijo que en este día "el amor estaba en el aire"—Hinata cito las palabras de su madre.

—Hmp, mi ni-san dijo que era Santalentin—dijo la palabra con dificultad—¿Crees que sea como en Navidad?

—¿Cómo? —pregunto la pequeña sin entender.

—Ya sabes. Tal vez alguien parecido a Santa Claus regale cosas-explico el niño y Hinata puso cara de decepción—¿Qué pasa?

—A mí nadie me ha regalado nada—contesto en un hilillo de voz.

—Mmm… tal vez sea solo para grandes—Hinata asintió a lo dicho, Sasuke bajo la cabeza pensativo y Hinata lo miro sin comprender hasta que el pelinegro la levanto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Una de las manos del pequeño se dirigió a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón

La pequeña y blanca mano de Sasuke estaba cerrada en torno a un pequeño objeto. Sasuke miro a la niña al lado suyo que lo observaba curiosa, esperando lo que fuera que iba a hacer, el pequeño pelinegro trago saliva ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo tan nervioso? Eso no era normal en él, respiro hondo y con su corazón aun latiendo desenfrenado contra su pecho extendió su brazo hacia la peliazul aun sin abrir su mano, virando el rostro a un lado, sin alcanzar a ver como las blancas mejillas de la niña se chapeaban* y sus ojos se abrían más sin entender.

—Toma—murmuro el pequeño aun sin voltear a verla, las mejillas de Sasuke habían adquirido un pequeño color carmín.

La mano de Sasuke se abrió y Hinata ladeo el rostro extrañada.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Hinata, sorprendentemente no tartamudeo, tal vez era la repentina curiosidad lo que la había hecho olvidarse de las vergüenzas y el nerviosismo.

Sasuke volteo a ella al escucharla—Me lo dio mi hermano, dijo que se lo diera a un amigo… o amiga—se apresuró a aclarar al ver la duda en el rostro de ella, era cierto, Itachi le había dado_ eso_ esa mañana antes de irse con su "amiga" —Es un dulce.

Hinata lo miro dudosa, en su pequeña y corta vida nunca había visto un dulce rojo en forma de corazón y menos se lo habían regalado, estiro su brazo, su mano aún más blanca y pequeña que la de Sasuke rozo la de él, tomo el pequeño dulce envuelto en una envoltura transparente… y sonrió, sonrió porque nadie además de su madre había sido tan amable con ella, nadie antes la había notado y la había tratado tan bien sin juzgarla por parecer una niña débil siendo la heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes y fuertes de Konoha.

—Arigatou—agradeció en un susurro aun con esa sonrisa, las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos sin dejar de ver al pequeño Uchiha brillando de emoción.

Sasuke no respondió, solo volteo a mirar al frente, en su mente una duda se había aclarado.

El día de Santalentin era un día verdaderamente especial, no porque las personas se dieran regalos entre sí o porque fueran a pasear a algún lugar divertido. El día de Santalentin era especial, un día donde se pasaba un cálido momento con un amigo, él nunca había tenido precisamente un amigo, siempre había tenido a su familia que sabía que lo querían, sobre todo su madre y hermano pero un amigo, un amigo era diferente y estaba seguro de que en ese momento, Hinata era la mejor opción para un amigo.

—Somos amigos ¿Verdad? —pregunto el pequeño sin dejar de ver al frente, a pesar de sus anteriores cavilaciones quería escuchar que ella se lo confirmara, con esa voz tan suave y melódica.

—Hai—Y Hinata en ese momento había contestado sin dudar, no había tartamudeado porque simplemente no había podido hacerlo. En ese momento, viendo como los colores naranjas del Sol se ocultaban entre las sombras de los árboles, sintiendo la brisa golpeando contra su cara, el suave césped bajo ella, viendo el mover del agua y disfrutando de la agradable compañía, se sentía demasiado relajada como para tartamudear. Su pecho inevitablemente se llenaba con un sentimiento que nunca había sentido, un sentimiento diferente pero no por eso menos agradable sino al contrario, un sentimiento con una calidez que envolvía su pecho de forma completamente agradable.

Sasuke sonrió y volteo a verla, el día especial era para celebrarlo con personas especiales a tu lado.

Tanto Hinata como Sasuke ansiaban el próximo Santalentin.

* * *

_Ok, este fue un Os dedicado a HanaMiu1. Querida HanaMiu1 de verdad espero que te haya gustado, es más que nada para ti, así que de todo corazón espero que te gustara xD_

_*Chapeaban: significa lo mismo que sonrojarse._

_¡Feliz San Valentín para todos! (noten que si se cómo se escribe San Valentín :p)_

_¡Hasta otro Os!_


End file.
